Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a moving bolster that moves from the inside to the outside of a press device body with dies in place has been provided to a transfer press or other large press device. This moving bolster is provided in order to replace dies by off-line setup.
For example, with the moving bolster in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H10-113728, a cable is provided to transfer electrical power between the press device body and the moving bolster. The cable is kept under constant tension so that it will not waver even if the moving bolster should move.
Payout and storage of the cable, as well as the application of tension to the cable, are carried out by means a cable reel provided under the bottom face and a cable guide provided near the bottom face above the cable reel.